


五島醫生診療所短篇集

by masayosi661



Category: Dr.コトー診療所|Dr. Koto's Clinic
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 同樣是十多年前（！）的舊稿，基本上都是2003-2004那陣子寫的，就一次存過來XD部分標題源自<來自志木那島的20題>。有幾篇也曾收錄於跟千蟻的合本<國境之西>。





	1. 真實

「我不會走，我會一直待在你們身邊。」

很容易就能回想起那個醫生笑著對男孩這麼保證的神情，還有男孩滿懷信賴、安心閉上眼的模樣。

這才是那個醫生的真實面貌嗎，那個棄妹妹於不顧，只顧著救治和醫院有關係的病患的醫生──

雖然心底隱約想承認他並非惡德醫者，卻又覺得若是承認了，那妹妹的死又算什麼？如果他明明是這麼好的醫生，那為什麼妹妹會死？……於是更加難以釋懷。

門外斷續傳來模糊的交談聲，不久前還在房裡對自己道歉的醫師似乎在和護士說些什麼。

──我相信那份歉意是真實的。可是不管你道歉幾次，我唯一的妹妹也不會回來了啊。

靜坐在病床上，巽朝窗外望去。這天依舊是個晴朗的好日子，一望無際的大海澄澈得宛如最上等的藍寶石，溫柔而無言地包圍著這遠離本土的小島。

「要走了嗎？」

聽見身後傳來的問句後，原本看著緩慢靠岸的定期客輪準備背起行李的巽半側過身，默默點了點頭。

坐在剛停下、引擎尚在運轉的貨車裡，得到回應的原也不打算多說什麼，便要繼續他運送漁獲的行程。然而在他再度踩下油門前，若有所思的記者開口了。

「傷好之後，也許會去中東一趟吧。前陣子上司就有在提，原本想回絕，不過現在打算去了。」

轉過頭，巽直視著面無表情的原。 

「……你之前說過吧，要報導就要把事實報出來。等我確認了自己報導事實的能力後，我會再來這裡。──然後我會決定要不要原諒那傢伙。」

「對我說這些，是希望我轉告他嗎？」

聽見原的回話後，在島上掀起軒然大波的記者露出些許茫然神色，而後無謂地笑了。

「不是。只是……剛好想說而已。」

語畢，朝車內的原輕輕點個頭，巽背起行李，走向登船的樓梯。

這時候，兩人都沒有預料到，就在數日後，讓他們產生交集的醫師也會搭乘同樣的船離開這座島嶼。


	2. 清晨

「爸爸……醫生會來嗎？」

看一眼旅館大門外微亮的天空，回過頭望向父親的剛洋不安地問著。

「……」

結束退房手續的原默默提起行李，俯首凝視獨生子小小的臉龐。

「爸爸──？」

似乎將父親的沉默當成了否定的答案，男孩露出了快要哭出來的表情。

「走吧，該去車站了。」

「……爸爸，再等一下，再等一下就好了，醫生一定會來的！」

「剛洋！」

「爸爸不是也希望醫生回去嗎？那就再等一下嘛！」

面對向來乖巧的兒子倔強的表現，原的臉上浮現困擾的神色。然而在那困擾之中，其實也包含了些許迷惑。──真的要就這樣回去嗎？

搭著剛洋的肩頭輕拍兩下，原一邊開口說著「先出去再說」，一邊朝門口走去。

就在自動門敞開的瞬間，原驟然停下了腳步。有點不情願地低頭跟在後方的剛洋在幾乎撞到父親後也停了下來，好奇地往門外看去。

「──五島醫生！！」

「剛洋君，早安。」

和昨天見面時抑鬱而悲傷的表情完全不同，依舊手提行李、身穿西裝的醫師溫柔地笑著。那笑容不禁讓人以為這裡其實並非東京，而是他離開了數日的南方小島。

「原先生，早。」伸出手摸摸興高采烈地奔向他身邊的剛洋的頭，五島朝原微微一笑。

「做出決定了？」

沒有回應親切的招呼，原嚴厲地瞪著對方，如此問道。

「嗯，我想回島上去。」

「……是嗎。」視線柔軟下來，原長長吐了口氣。

「那就走吧，得先去車站。」

丟下簡短話語，擦過五島身旁，原頭也不回地逕自前行。

「原先生。」「什麼事？」

「謝謝你。」 

「……這是你自己決定的事。快點走吧，再晚就要等下一班車了。」

「嗯。」

靦腆一笑，五島對身側的剛洋點點頭，兩人一起踏出了腳步。

「醫生……你以後不要再離開島上了好不好？」

「好。」看不見表情，但從聲音聽來應該是像平常那樣笑著吧。

「真的？」「嗯，當然是真的。」

漫步在清晨的東京街頭，聆聽背後傳來的兒子與醫師的「打勾勾？」「好，打勾勾」的對話，原的臉上極為難得地閃過溫柔的笑意。


	3. 謝謝

「哪，原先生。」「嗯？」

「昨晚我夢見明爺爺了。大概是因為看了和田先生的相簿吧……」

「你知道嗎，手術前明爺爺對我說他喜歡我，就像小邦喜歡我那樣。還說就算死也希望死在我手上呢。」

盯著因暈船而神色疲憊的醫師臉上柔軟的笑容，駕船的漁夫沉默不語。

「那時候，我很高興。……可是也非常悲傷。」

看一眼在船尾認真翻著相簿的獨子，原粗曠的五官呈現出帶點困惑與怒氣的表情。

「我之前就說過了吧，醫生也只是人，不可能解決所有的事。」

「我知道，我知道……原先生，謝謝你。」

露出很明顯在說著『沒事道什麼謝』的表情，原別開了臉朝海上望去。

「真的、很謝謝你，如果不是原先生你來了，我現在不曉得會在東京還是哪裡四處遊蕩哩，說不定會變成像黑傑克醫生那樣？啊，這麼說好像太厚臉皮了，因為我才不像黑傑克那麼了不起……」

「……你很了不起啊。」

「咦？」

望向海面微微調整航程，原堅毅的側面和平時一樣看不出多少情緒。

「你來島上的這半年救了好幾條人命，還每天從早到晚幫大家看病。然後這次在東京的大醫院不也又救了一個人嗎，很了不起啊。」

「不是的，我只是盡一個醫生……」

反射性想否認，但一看到原毫不動搖的表情，不知為何就失去了反駁的力量，於是話沒說完便沉默下來。

再度轉身趴回船緣，邊壓抑著嘔吐感，五島忽然有種莫名感動的心情。感動到又有些想哭了──自己真的是個很沒出息的男人啊。

「原先生……」「什麼事？」

「謝謝你……謝謝。」


	4. 髮夾

年底掃除那天，將紙門修補好後進入臥房，原發現做完室內掃除工作的剛洋正捧著一個小糖盒發愣，不知在想些什麼。

「……怎麼了？」

「爸，這些是髮夾吧？」

探頭一看，兒子手中的盒子盛裝了數對式樣簡樸的髮夾，雖然其中幾支有些褪色了，但幾乎每對都還形貌完好，顯示出它們過去的主人珍惜事物的心意。

「嗯，是你媽以前在用的。」

聞言後，像是想起了什麼，剛洋抬頭仰望父親：「爸爸，我可以拿一對走嗎？」

「可以，反正放著也可惜，你就拿去吧……不過你要這幹嘛？」

面對父親不經心的疑問，男孩高興地笑了笑、只回說剛好有事需要用到，並未再多做解釋。

「原先生，午安！」

走在通往『茉莉』的路上，一陣熟悉的寒喧聲讓打算去享用午餐的原剛利停下了腳步。

「是你啊醫生……你頭上怎麼……」

「啊，你說這個髮夾嗎？這是剛洋君給我的，幫了我很大的忙呢！最近頭髮有點太長了，常常滑到臉上，雖然也想剪，可是冬天剪頭髮總覺得好冷，所以一直猶豫著沒去剪，結果剛洋君聽說以後就給了我這個。」

指指頭上的髮夾，五島靦腆地笑著。

然而發現到原直瞪著自己且陷入異常沉默後，他立刻稍歛起笑容，小心翼翼地問道：「呃，我這樣看起來很怪嗎？」

「不是。」

「那……」

「這對髮夾是我老婆留下來的東西。」

「原來如此……咦咦？是、是您太太的？啊啊，對不起──我、我馬上拿下來！對不起，我應該先問剛洋君髮夾從哪裡來的才對……對不起……」

「不用了。」

就在五島把髮夾抓下、慌慌張張塞進原手裡時，原的話讓他瞬間呆住了。

「你戴起來……很適合。」

邊緩慢開口邊將五島從頭到腳掃看過幾次，在將視線固定在因當事人慌張扯下髮夾而散亂的前髮上頭後，原忍不住笑了起來。

「我看起來有那麼好笑嗎……」

以柔軟的嗓音說出無奈的怨言，五島摸摸自己的頭髮，跟著笑了出來。

片刻後，原伸出厚實的雙手，默默撥起五島的頭髮、俐落地把髮夾給別了回去。

「謝謝。」

老實道謝後，察覺到原再度專注的目光，五島也抬頭凝視著對方。

「──原先生？」

「如果……你能早點到島上來，也許她就不會死了。」

「…………對不起。」

「沒事道什麼歉，這不是你的錯。」

「可是，看到原先生這樣的表情……怎麼說呢，除了道歉我不知道能說什麼。」

看著五島困惑又帶點擔心的神情，原的眼底閃過些許溫柔。

「──你真是個怪人。」

「對不起……」

選擇忽略醫師意義不明的道歉，原轉開身踏出腳步：「還沒吃飯吧，有空嗎？一起去茉莉子店裡吧。」

「嗯……」側頭思索起下午的行程，也許是習慣了偏頭後前髮便會落下的感覺吧，他的手無意識朝頰邊抬起，並在察覺到伸手所及處如今只有空氣後匆匆放下，露出尷尬的笑容：「一點以前回去就行了，我們先去吃飯吧。」

雖然別髮夾也沒什麼不好，但這傢伙還是最適合他原來的樣子啊。

──真是個不可思議的男人。

放任心底毫無條理的感慨浮現再消逝，瞥一眼身旁的白袍醫師，原胡亂抓了抓自己的頭髮，先對方一步朝前方邁進。


	5. 雪

「醫生～」

初夏午後，在剛利開車載著剛洋回家的途中，剛洋突然將臉半探出窗外，興奮地揮手喊了起來。

不遠處，頭頂草帽、悠然騎著老舊腳踏車的白袍醫師聞聲後將視線轉移到前方逐漸減速的卡車上，隨即露出一如往常的和煦笑容。

「原先生，剛洋君，午安。」

停在卡車側邊，交換過幾句寒喧之後，五島忽然露出想起了些什麼的神情，朝剛洋開口說道：「剛洋君，你之前有跟我說你沒看過雪對不對？」

點點頭，男孩明亮的雙眼浮現好奇的光芒。彷彿要回應那抹光芒般，青年醫師神秘地笑了笑，表情宛如一個想給人驚喜的少年。

「那，我們去看雪吧？」「耶──真的？醫生，真的可以看到雪嗎！」

然而五島並未正面回答剛洋的問題，只是先越過男孩朝駕駛座上那沉默的父親問道：「原先生，可以嗎？我會照顧剛洋君的。」

「……好是好，不過現在是夏天，而且就算是冬天島上也不可能下雪。這你不會不知道吧。」

「我知道啊。嗯……嚴格說起來那不是真正的雪，不過我想可以讓剛洋君稍微體會到下雪是什麼樣子。」

調了調草帽的帶子，將微微散出帽緣的前髮撥回去，即使看來老是一副不怎麼可靠的樣子，但某些時候的五島卻總能散發出一種讓人信任的氣息。

「啊對了，原先生有看過雪嗎？」

「……沒有。」頓了幾秒，在志木那島上成長，至今為止去過的緯度最北之處就是那個東京的漁夫老實答道。

「那你有空嗎？一起去看看怎麼樣？雖然不曉得會持續多久，但我想過一陣子就看不到了喔。」

思索片刻，再看看身旁兒子期待的表情，剛利迅速下了決定。

「你搬腳踏車坐後頭吧，地點在哪？」

「原先生知道中村太太住的地方吧？」

「你是說住在半山腰的紀子姨？」

「對，就是那邊，從山腳走上去的途中就能看到〝雪〞了。我正好要去幫她健康檢查，所以才想順道帶剛洋一起去看。」

「我知道了，上車吧。」

十多分鐘後，將車靠路邊停下，原家父子和五島沿著步道往山上走去。

雖說是山，但這其實只是個山頂標高也才數百米的小山丘而已，在地形起伏不定的志木那島上，像這樣的丘陵要幾個有幾個，只是一方面島上務農的人口少於漁業人口，而且坡地利用起來難度較高，對外又沒有公路，只能步行上下山，因此目前住在山上的人少之又少。

也就是因為這樣，五島每個月都會抽出幾個下午往山上的幾戶人家裡跑，免得和診療所的距離比多數島民要遠的他們的健康狀況被疏忽了。

寂靜的步道上，剛洋興高采烈地和五島聊天以及剛利偶爾回應幾句的聲音迴盪在林間。沒多久，五島停下前行的腳步轉朝步道外側走去。

「喂，你要走去──」

話才說到一半，似乎發現到什麼，剛利沉默下來跟了過去，因為他已隱約明瞭了對方的目標。反倒是走在父親與醫生之間的剛洋雖然跟得毫不猶豫卻仍舊滿臉疑惑。

「醫生，我們要去哪裡？」

「剛洋君，已經到了喔，你抬頭看看。」

「──哇！好漂亮！」

滿山不知樹名的闊葉林間，不知為何插進了一小塊有別於週遭樹種，頂上繁花盛開的樹群。伴隨陣陣清風，潔白纖細的五瓣花朵紛紛飄旋落地，讓三人身處的這片林地的地面點綴上雪白色澤。

「這跟真正的雪景當然還是有很大的差異，不過氣氛勉強算有點像。真正的雪景……嗯，首先當然就是比這邊冷很多」說到此處，似乎覺得自己說了句多餘的話，五島靦腆一笑，又接著說下去：「然後……真正的雪，怎麼說呢，是對人對環境都非常嚴苛的東西吧，以前在冬天去過北海道，戶外凍得連車子都發不動唷。東京不至於這麼嚴重，可是下雪時也很辛苦。不過──」拍拍楞楞望著他的剛洋的頭，五島躊躇了幾秒：「我覺得，雪也是非常純粹、美麗而且溫柔的。」

「雪啊……」

站在臉上依舊有些懵懂的剛洋身後數步凝視著五島，剛利低聲自語。

在林間停留好一陣子後，看看還在認真撿拾完好花瓣打算帶回去分給友人們當壓花作業素材的剛洋，五島走向沉默守候的剛利身旁。

「原先生，那我先去中村家了，麻煩你幫我把腳踏車留在山腳下就好。」

點頭應了一聲的同時，剛利往五島肩頭伸出手，拂下幾朵落在白衣上的花。

「醫生，你要走了嗎？」蹲在地上，回過頭來的剛洋仰頭看向五島。

「嗯，我要去看看中村太太，明天再見囉。」

「我的壓花也會作醫生的份喔，醫生想要書籤還是杯墊？」

「謝謝。唔……書籤我比較常用，請幫我做書籤。」

「好～醫生再見！」揮揮手，男孩再度將目光轉回地面努力搜尋著自己中意的素材。

朝剛利笑了笑，五島便逕自朝步道的方向走去。

在五島的身影消失在原家父子視線範圍內後不久，剛洋終於完成了集花的工作，拉起的上衣下擺上堆起了白花花的小山丘。

「你撿了這麼多啊。」

「嗯！因為還要分給小邦跟小信他們嘛，老師說大家都要做，我們之前還在想不知道該找什麼東西來壓才好。」

「這樣啊。」

回到步道上向山腳下前行，守看著走在前方活力充沛的兒子片刻，原輕輕閉上了雙眼。

不久前，如雪的落花間那神態真摯的白袍醫者的身影悄然浮現。

「嚴苛，可是純粹、美麗而且溫柔嗎……」

「──也許就是這樣哪。」

睜開眼，向來表情嚴肅的漁夫舒了口氣，愉快地笑了。


	6. 心跳

「感冒已經好得差不多了，接下來不用吃藥，只要多喝水多休息就行了。還有，暫時還不能吃冰喔。」

「醫生，真的還不能吃冰嗎，最近好熱，而且小邦他們說明天要一起去冰店裡試吃新發明的口味耶……」

儘管平時沉穩懂事，而且對五島的話幾乎言聽計從，但要一個十來歲的男孩乖乖放棄炎炎夏日裡和同伴邊玩邊吃冰消暑的樂趣，畢竟有些強人所難。

在五島笑了笑，正要開口勸慰時，男孩的父親搶先開了口：「剛洋，醫生說的話要好好聽，不然病怎麼會好。──咳咳咳。」

對被兒子傳染了感冒的剛利投以關切的視線後，五島笑著拍拍剛洋的肩膀：「剛洋君，再忍耐幾天就行了，反正冰店也不會跑掉嘛，對不對？」

「喔……」雖然仍舊沮喪，但在父親和五島的遊說下，剛洋還是乖乖地點點頭，從診療椅上站了起來。

拜特別毒辣的太陽所賜，平日裡會來診療所串門子的老人們多半待在家中歇息，使得診療所今天的生意比平常清淡了些，還不到傍晚候診室就已經空無一人。因此在原家父子走出診療室後，隨之結束了當天的看診的五島便將病歷收拾收拾，也往外頭走去。

「彩佳小姐，麻煩你了。」

將病歷放上櫃檯，五島側頭朝玄關前準備穿鞋的剛利和剛洋說道：「路上小心！」

「醫生再見～」已幾乎完全恢復了原本精神的剛洋高興地朝五島揮揮手，先父親一步跑出了診療所。

雖然體格健壯，但畢竟已年過四十的剛利在抵抗感冒這點上反倒沒法和兒子相提並論，看來頗為疲憊。

「原先生，如果還是很難過的話，睡前多吃一次藥也沒關係。」

「我知道了。──咳咳！」

伴隨咳嗽地應了一聲，剛利便逕自朝門外走去。

「醫生？怎麼了嗎？」

片刻後，察覺到五島依舊楞楞望著兩人離去的方向，手持病歷的彩佳疑惑地出聲探問。

「嗯，沒什麼，我只是在想……這次好像是我來島上以後第一次幫原先生看病呢。」

「對耶。不過原先生身體一向很好，本來就不太需要上診療所嘛。」

「原先生的心跳很有趣喔。」

「──有趣？」正要坐回位子上開始收整病歷的彩佳，聞言後一呆，依舊站在櫃檯前。

「嗯，雖然說一般人基本的心跳聲大概都是那樣，不過……總覺得每個心跳之間還是有差別，可以反映出每個人的性格喔。」

笑得更加和煦，說得興起的五島完全沒發現彩佳看著他的眼神簡直像是在看外星生物一樣。

「而且，有時候也可以聽出病患的心情喔。當然不是每次都可以，不過偶爾可以聽得出來。」

「……如果真是這樣，我也很希望醫生能聽聽我的心跳啊。」

就在五島還沉浸在自己的回憶裡時，彩佳語調模糊的發言從一旁傳了過來。

「心跳？我隨時都可以聽啊……不過彩佳小姐，你是哪裡不舒服嗎？為什麼忽然希望我聽你的心跳？」

「我……醫生，其實我……」「嗯？」

幹練的護士欲言又止，向來明亮銳利的眼神其實早已道盡一切，但遲鈍度之高在島上已是眾所週知的青年醫師卻依舊無言凝視著對方，露出溫暖的探詢笑容。

「我──算了！沒事！」

數十秒後，瞥見原本待在候診室擦著相機的和田略微僵硬的動作，有些自暴自棄的彩佳惱怒地別開臉坐回櫃檯後的座位上。

「彩佳小姐？怎麼了？你在生氣嗎？……真的沒有覺得不舒服嗎？」

「沒有！我沒事！！」

因為對方隔著櫃檯依舊中氣十足的回應，五島揮去憂心的臉上轉而呈現些許困惑而畏縮的神情。眼看著彩佳著手開始工作，五島向身後的和田無辜地開了口：「和田先生，彩佳小姐她真的沒事嗎……」

「我說醫生，你是真的不懂嗎？」

「咦？懂什麼？」

「……我越來越佩服原澤醫生了。」

直瞪著依舊滿面茫然的醫生，喃喃自語的和田樸實的臉上不禁浮現出不知該說是嘆為觀止還是無可奈何的表情。

「小咲？為什麼忽然提到她？」

「……因為原澤醫生居然能成為醫生你的女朋友，這絕對不是一般人能做到的事，不，這其實是奇蹟吧！」

「什麼嘛，哪有這麼誇張，我跟小咲的交往情況很普通啊。」

「普通？吶，醫生，所謂的普通是指？你們以前都是怎麼樣？」

「喔，我們以前──」就在五島順口便要說出和原澤的往事時，他赫然察覺到和田瞬間湊近的臉上那認真得嚇人的神色，於是連忙把話全吞了回去：「呃，也沒什麼，反正就是很普通……」

「醫生，具體來說到底是什麼樣的普通？你說清楚一點吧。」

往前踏一步，整個人逼近曖昧微笑著的醫師，和田毫不放鬆地追問。

「就、就是……啊！我跟內婆婆約好要去她家，差不多該走了，我去收拾東西。」

話才說完，平時步調總是悠然的青年立刻往診療室內衝去。

「喂，醫生！……走得真快。」

就在和田打算攔住對方的手才伸出一半便無奈放下時，從剛利方才沒關好的門口闖進了診療所的常客。

「──真是的，良江你怎麼又跑進來了，都說過你不可以進診療所了啊。」

一邊小聲喊著，和田急忙跑過去把已開始低頭蹭著玄關前的拖鞋的山羊往外推。

送走慢條斯理地踱開的山羊後，辛勞的診療所事務長大大地嘆口氣，在門前蹲了下來。往地面一看，剛利方才開走的卡車所留下的胎痕依舊清晰；朝診療所內回頭望去，依稀可聽見彩佳有些粗暴地整理病歷所製造的聲響。而再過不久，五島醫生大概會提著出診用的公事包走出來吧。

「兩個人……都要加油啊。」

低聲說完話後，他站起身眺望遠方晴空：「然後…呵阿──」爽快地伸了個懶腰，露出奇妙的笑容：「我也要加油才行吧！」


	7. 掃墓

「內婆婆，今天還好嗎？」

一如往常，五島在夏日午後雷陣雨過後來到了巡診的其中一個定點──島上的資深助產士的家門前，揚聲朝屋裡探問。

「……內婆婆？」

然而屋內卻沒有傳來老人帶著獨特口音的回應，感到異樣的五島逕自入內後，立刻在神桌邊找到了側身蜷縮在地的人影。

「內婆婆！聽得見我說話嗎？你哪裡覺得不舒服？」

「……肚子痛……想吐。」

確認老人雖然痛苦卻意識清楚後，戴上聽診器的五島朝她安撫般地笑了：「別擔心，請轉過來讓我看看。」

片刻後，似乎已判斷出症狀，五島收起聽診器從公事包中拿出藥劑並倒了杯水。

「是急性胃炎喔。先吃這個舒緩症狀，我現在就開藥請和田先生帶來，電話借我用一下。」

沒過多久，在服藥後稍微恢復些許精神的內鶴子坐起身想向五島說些什麼時，和田急急忙忙地跑了進來。

「內婆婆，你沒事吧？啊，醫生，你要的藥在這裡。」

「謝謝。內婆婆，早中晚各吃一包藥，我明天會再來的。還有，從症狀來看可以不用禁食，不過請盡量吃清淡一點，好好休息。」

「……五島唷。」

「嗯？」

「我想出去一下。」

「不行啦內婆婆，你這幾天要好好休息，有事的話我跟醫生可以──」

和田話還沒說完，老人立刻加強語氣再度對五島說道：「那個地方我今天非去不可。」

「內婆婆……」

雖然露出了有些困擾的表情，五島卻也沒當場回絕對方的要求。因為他很清楚眼前的老人雖然固執，可是絕不會毫無理由地抗拒自己的判斷。

──一定有什麼原因吧。

「嗯，我知道了，那至少讓我陪你去，可以嗎？」

「醫生！」

「和田先生，沒關係的，我本來就打算看完內婆婆以後就回診療所去，所以沒有耽誤到進度。晚點我會儘快趕回去。」

頓了頓，原本想說『那我帶內婆婆去就好了嘛』的和田顧慮到要是有什麼突發狀況還是身為醫生的五島才能應變，也只好無奈地點點頭：「那我先回去了。」

目送和田離去後，五島撥起前髮，轉身朝老人一笑：「我們走吧？」

一路上，老人和跟在她身後的五島兩人走走停停，費了好一段時間才走到海崖上的一片墓地。轉頭看著沿路上都沒追問理由的五島，她終於打破沉默：「今天呀，是我家那老頭子的生日。」

「這樣啊……」看看四周，憶起前方的某個墳墓就是當初老人拒絕動手術並從診療所裡跑出來時所待的地方，五島輕聲應了一聲，而後扶住對方、微微一笑。

「那，我們過去吧？」

兩人在墓前站定後，確認過老人的臉色不算太壞，五島便略微往後一退，為她空出一小片和亡夫對話的空間。就在這時，原本一直默默凝視墓碑的內鶴子低聲開口說道：

「老頭子他啊，是個有很多缺點的人。性子急，容易發脾氣又頑固，剪完指甲還會把指甲屑往地上亂掃。可是啊……不管我去幫人助產或檢查忙到多晚，他都會等我回家，然後隨口說『辛苦啦，沒問題吧』。」

「……唉，我跟你說這些做什麼。」

語畢，似乎有些不自在，老人丟下這句話後便雙手合十、瞑目默禱起來。

被冷落在一旁的五島也不在意，只是笑著將視線轉往週邊墓地。片刻後，在諸多型式相近的墳墓間，他發現了一個比起其他已有些歲月痕跡的墳墓要來得新上許多的墳墓。

同一時間，結束與亡夫的談話，睜開眼的老人也察覺到了五島的視線。

「那是明爺爺的墓。你還沒去過吧，要過去嗎？」

聽著對方的詢問，點點頭、然後搖了搖頭，五島神色惘然卻又極為溫柔地笑道：「不了，我回去問問小邦他們一家什麼時候要去再一起去就好……平常，就讓明爺爺好好休息。」

「……那就走了？你還要回診療所吧。」

靜靜看著五島，老人眼底隱約浮動慈祥和理解的光彩。

「嗯。」

而後，一如來時，白袍的青年醫師扶著頭包布巾的駝背老者，慢慢朝道路方向走去。


	8. 萊卡相機

診療室內，青年醫師趴在桌上沉睡。有些過長的柔順黑髮披散在頰邊，或許是因為那微癢的觸感，側臉趴著的青年無意識地抿了抿唇，露出微笑似的神情。

一手提著去了洗手間的兒子的書包，原本只是想進來打聲招呼就走的剛利此時也只能楞在當場，凝視著五島那幸福的睡臉。

這傢伙，真沒戒心啊。

走近幾步俯視毫無反應的五島，剛利嘆氣般地笑了。

話說回來，才教完剛洋功課沒多久就睡著了，可見他很累吧。

臉上浮現不甚愉快的表情，剛利憂心地瞪著眼前依舊安睡的醫師。

真是的，你就不會多照顧自己一點嗎。從來沒看過像你這樣這麼不懂得自保的人。在都市人看來，我們這些離島的鄉下人算是比較沒防備心的了，可是大家可都很懂得照顧自己，沒人會像你這樣哪。

像你這樣，自己受傷了也先顧及別人的傷勢，自己難過也先想著別人的狀況好不好。

你這傢伙，真笨。

伸出寬大黝黑的手掌，剛利輕輕撥開五島頰邊那被風一吹又繼續往下滑散，眼看著就要攪擾到他安眠的前髮。

──所以我才放心不下啊。

おまけ

「喔喔～這次真的拍到好東西了啊！」

「和田先生，你說什麼？」

「啊？沒事沒事，我只是在自言自語。」

話一說完便抱著相簿逃出診療所，靠在水泥牆邊，掀開新貼上照片的一頁，事務長露出志得意滿的表情。

「這次的作品，可能是有生以來最成功的人物照吧。」

夕陽下的診療室內，趴在桌上小睡的五島醫生的白袍微微染上橘紅。一旁的原剛利則正以指尖輕觸醫生的頭髮。然而這些都不是這張相片最成功的地方。

──最成功的，是在按下快門瞬間捕捉到的、剛利臉上難以言喻的溫柔。


	9. 草帽

「喂，你在這裡做什麼？」

午後，身穿白袍的醫師微駝著背屈膝獨坐在路邊草地上，在他已不曉得呆坐了多久時，身後遠遠傳來一聲詢問。回頭望去、原本滿臉茫然的醫生訝異地站起身應道：「原先生……」

「怎麼一個人在這裡發呆，有心事嗎。」

「嗯……」含糊地應了一聲，露出有些不自然的笑容。

皺了皺眉，向來寡言的漁夫卻也沒多問什麼，只是將視線移往那停在路旁的陳舊單車。

「要回診療所嗎？我載你一程吧，反正漁獲已經卸了可以放你的車，開卡車也比較快。」

「……那就麻煩你了。」偏頭客氣地笑了笑，雖然語調和平時相差無幾，但五島的無精打采卻是顯而易見。

坐進車內，沉默了數分鐘後，在原開過一個彎道的瞬間，五島沒頭沒腦地開了口：「前幾天，三上醫生從北海道寄了封信給我……他原本是東京的大學醫院裡的醫生，現在在北海道的一個離島診療所裡服務。」

「……」瞥了身旁的醫師一眼，從他說不了謊的臉上察覺出猶豫和苦惱後，不發一言的男人選擇了繼續保持緘默。

「說實在的，我嚇了一跳。沒想到三上醫生也會到離島去……更沒想到他竟然會想到寫信給我。」

「雖然他願意寫信跟我談在離島醫療上面臨的事我很高興，可是……我真的能給他什麼建議嗎，我給他的建議是有用的嗎。……老實說我自己也還很迷惘，也一直都覺得很有壓力，有時候甚至會有點想逃走呢。」

「逃走？──你是說想離開島上嗎？」

原本想先從頭聽到尾再做打算的原終究在聽見這個幾乎已成為島上核心人物的青年苦笑著說出那個字眼後忍不住開口追問。

「啊，不是的，我不是真的想要離開！只是……有時候一個人靜下來或是幫病人治療告一段落的時候，會有點、不安吧。」

迅速果決地否定了原的疑問後，五島的語調緩慢下來，再度呈現出當事人動搖的思緒。

「我可以做到多少？我真的能顧及島上這麼多人的生命嗎？……會忍不住開始想這些事呢。而且，」遲疑片刻，表情變得帶些歉疚，五島伸手扯了扯草帽的帶子：「有時候，大家越是相信我，我反而更會覺得不安。」

流暢地換了排檔，依舊直視前方路面的原在五島靜下來好一會後才沉穩說道：「──現在才問有點怪，不過，你為什麼肯對我說這些？」

「為什麼啊……」

循著原的話語喃喃自問，原本沉浸在自己的思緒中的五島不由得搖了搖頭，像是想搖散腦中的迷霧，而後又因這有些徒勞無功的舉動靦腆地笑了起來。

「也對呢，平常有事的話我多半會跟星野先生或彩佳小姐還有和田先生說，不過，怎麼說呢，這次的事我就……」頓了頓、五島露出了鮮少出現在他臉上的倔強神情：「可能是因為星野先生他們是一起工作的夥伴的緣故吧，我希望能和他們一起解決問題，一起努力，可是我不希望他們因為我的煩惱而不安──還有，我想我其實不希望被相信我的人看見自己不安的樣子吧……可是原先生和他們不一樣。而且我總覺得原先生不會把聽到的話傳出去……呃，也不是說有什麼不能說出去的，不對……我的意思是說……」

就在五島兀自解釋，越講越混亂的時候，原忽然面無表情地冒出一句：「到了。」

「啊？」一呆，而後理解到原是在說診療所已經到了，五島連忙中斷方才單方面的談話，跳下車往車後走去，笨拙地將腳踏車從卡車上搬了下來。

「原先生，謝謝你載我回來。」牽著車停在卡車旁，欲言又止了數秒後，五島終於下定決心似地，朝駕駛座上的原略鞠個躬道謝，溫和地笑了。

就在他正打算朝診療所走去時，原忽然叫住了他。

「……有什麼煩惱儘管說出來。不想對彩佳他們說的時候就對我說，不管什麼事我都會聽的。就算不能幫你解決，有人聽你說你也會比較好過吧？雖然島上只有你一個醫生，但這不表示你什麼事都只能一個人煩惱。你是島上的一份子，是我們的家人……你不是孤獨一個人。」

「原先生……」

或許是想掩飾看到醫師臉上毫不保留的感動後隨之而來的尷尬情緒，一口氣說完想說的話後，原不等五島道謝就又開口截斷了他的話。

「對了，你晚上打算吃什麼？」

「咦？晚餐？還不確定，可能會去茉莉子小姐的店裡吧。」

「來我家吧。今天留了一些不錯的魚，只有我跟剛洋兩個人吃太可惜了。」

「這樣方便嗎？會不會太打擾了……」

「你來的話剛洋也會很高興，況且我會弄生魚片，當天沒吃完很麻煩，多一個人幫忙吃正好。」

「哇──生魚片！那我就不客氣了！」

看著青年醫師發亮的雙眼，原不禁產生了『搞不好這傢伙的煩惱只要請他好好吃頓飯就能解決了吧』的想法，並為之失笑。

「剛洋下課後就會過來，晚飯前我會來接他，到時候就一起走吧。」

「嗯，我知道了。晚餐時再見。」

目送堅定地點頭、擺了個手之後便著手開始倒車的原離去後，五島轉頭朝診療所樓頂的旗幟望去，迎風招展的白布彩字今天在陽光下依舊耀眼。片刻後，隨手撥開落下的前髮，五島結束了今天的外出巡診，緩步朝診療所內走去。


	10. 因為是你

襯著後方的碧藍晴空，診療所樓頂簡樸的白布旗迎風飄蕩。仔細觀察，會發現平整的旗幟表面其實有道直角狀的縫補痕跡。

倚在代步用的腳踏車旁，診療所的主人單手扶著腳踏車，單手壓住頭頂的遮陽草帽，極為專注地望著那面旗子。

「喂，你在這裡發什麼呆。」

「啊，原先生……」

轉頭看向一如往常身穿灰色背心的男人，邊發出還殘留些呆滯感覺的溫軟聲音，五島面上泛開誠懇的微笑。

「因為剛好沒人來，而且等會就要去巡診了，所以我先出來牽車……」

緊盯住眼前的醫師好一陣子，彷彿確認到什麼，原露出了微妙的安穩神情，而後將視線轉向對方先前望著的旗幟。

「你剛才一直盯著它看吧，有什麼地方不對嗎？」

「沒有啦，我只是在想……」

「想什麼？」

「唔……」五島原本困惑的表情在聽見原的疑問後染上些許靦腆。「對不起，我一下子說不上來……」

「這樣啊。」

簡短應了一聲，原並未再追問下去，然而五島卻沒放棄，沉默了數十秒後，他再度開口說道：

「我剛才在想……這個島，其實是個很溫柔的地方吧。」

「溫柔？」

「嗯，這裡很溫柔喔。讓我覺得無論發生過什麼事都能被包容，都能在這裡重新開始呢。當初剛來島上時，我就是這麼想的──雖然之前發生了一些事，不過我現在還是這麼認為。……所以我才能回來吧。」

輕側著頭，過長的頭髮垂落在臉頰上，微微掩住了青年醫師悠然的笑容。

「那是因為是你才能這樣。」

「因為是我？」

「哪有可能誰來島上都會被接受，這裡雖然是個好地方，但可沒那種好事。那是因為你很努力，因為大家都喜歡你──至少我不會為了隨便一個外地人特地帶著剛洋去東京。是因為喜歡你我才會去。」

「……嗯，謝謝。謝謝你，原先生。」

看看原嚴肅的臉，五島微紅了臉，伸手撥開頰邊的頭髮。

「沒什麼好謝的，我只是說我想說的話而已。……時間差不多了吧，你不是要去巡診？」

「說的也是，那我出發了……啊，原先生你來診療所有事嗎？是不是哪裡不舒服？還是剛洋君……」

「我跟剛洋都沒事。只是幫茉莉子拿點東西給彩佳而已。」

「那就好，請多保重身體喔。」聽見原的答案後，五島安心下來，跨上了腳踏車。「那我走了。呃，雖然剛才說過了，不過麻煩你進去以後向彩佳小姐跟和田先生再說一聲好嗎。」

「嗯。」

「謝謝！」蹬了幾下踏板，一身白袍加草帽裝扮的醫師沒多久便縮小為柏油路彼方的白點。

凝視方才還和自己說著話的五島遠去的方向，腦中自然浮現出如今已成為島上固定景色之一的、騎著單車的醫師的身影，原輕輕地笑了。


	11. 月光

深夜的診療所裡，聽著戶外傳來的波濤聲，獨自一人收拾好醫療器材的五島滿足地嘆了口氣，準備走回房裡鋪床休息。

然而門口傳來的急促腳步聲和砰一聲推開大門的聲響，讓他閒適的神色瞬間轉變成醫師敏銳的表情。

「發生什麼事……咦？原先生？」

看到意料之外的臉孔，快步走向候診處的五島楞了楞，但在看見男人懷中緊抱著的男孩後，他立刻做出了判斷。

「請把剛洋君帶進來。」

跟著邊說話邊返身開始取出必要醫療器材的五島，進到診療室的原將剛洋放上診察台，神情緊繃地站在一旁。只見五島在量好體溫，熟稔地以聽診器診察過臉色通紅、呼吸急促的男孩後，立刻拿起點滴與冰袋為他做了處置。

調節好點滴速率，再度俯身觀察剛洋片刻後，五島露出了令人安心的表情，朝原微微一笑：「是感冒引起的高燒，我先幫他注射點滴跟退燒。我想過了今晚應該就沒事了。」

「……抱歉，這麼晚來打擾你。」

全身放鬆下來，凝視兒子比先前要舒緩許多的表情，原伸出手輕撫剛洋柔軟的頭髮。

「哪裡，這是我份內的事。啊，原先生，時間也不早了，您先去病房休息一下吧？我在這邊看著就好了。」

沒有回答，原堅定地搖了搖頭。

為了不打擾病人的安眠，將大燈關起、留下檯燈充作照明後，看看原剛毅的側面，五島也不再多說什麼，只是笑著將另一張座椅朝原身旁推了過去。

「這裡的月光很亮呢。」

不曉得經過多久，接近喃喃自語的感嘆嗓音吹散了室內平穩的沉默。

將視線從剛洋身上移開，原看見轉頭望向窗外的醫師面上淡淡映著些許月光，使他和煦的表情多了點迷惘的氣息。

「而且常常都會亮到沒有路燈也可以勉強看見路喔。可是在東京的時候啊，我連月亮都很少看到。──嗯，也是因為我那時候根本沒有看月亮的心情吧。」

明明在島上是再尋常不過的景色，但五島卻說得像是小孩子發現了什麼新奇事物一樣。回過頭，發現到原正盯著自己看，五島有些不好意思地笑了。

「對不起，忽然說這個……原先生從小在這裡長大，大概會覺得我說的話很無聊吧。」

一邊道歉，五島動作謹慎地執起剛洋的手腕專心量起脈搏。

──這個人過去到底是什麼樣的醫生，過著什麼樣的生活，仔細一想，島上恐怕沒有任何人知道吧，即使是帶他來島上的星野先生，恐怕也只知道片段而已。

不過他現在是島上不可或缺的人物，而且總是幸福地笑著……也許，這樣就夠了吧。

看著他專注的側面，憶起他方才的話語和表情，原默默做出結論。然而此刻的原卻無法解釋，在得出結論時，自己心底一閃而過的那種難以形容的情感，究竟代表了什麼意義。


End file.
